Give Your Heart A Break
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: So I made a Sterek video with this song but Youtube decided to block it so I wrote this to accommodate my idea. Anyway this is based of the song Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato.


"_The day I, first met you,__  
You told me you'd never fall in love.__"_

Stiles rubbed his eyes, he hadn't slept all night and it was starting to get to him. He walked over and dropped down on his bed to get some kind of sleep. As he laid down and stared at the ceiling his thoughts started to wander. They brought him back to when he and Scott first met Derek. The dude was so stern and serious, he wouldn't crack a smile ever. Though it seemed things got a bit better now, at least he smiled ever once in a great while now. Stiles rolled over and shoved his arm under his pillow before letting himself sleep on these thoughts.

"_But now, that I get you,__  
I know fear is what it really was."_

During school Stiles let his mind wander again, this time on the subject of Derek and his emotions. At first Stiles wondered if he had a heart at all, but as he had gotten to know the older werewolf his view on him basically did a 180. Something told Stiles that Derek hid his emotions because he was afraid something like what happened before would come back and hit him again. Stiles knew what it felt like to lose family and he wouldn't ever wish that feeling on anyone. Especially Derek.

"_Now here we are, so close, yet so far.__"_

Stiles and Derek often seemed similar in more ways than they were different and yet they were complete opposites. It was like they were two sides of a coin, were they were the same they were also different. They both lost family and they both dealt with it differently. They both found love a bit of a difficult thing and yet Stiles knew that if Derek wanted he could have anyone he wanted, whereas Stiles could never seem to get anything or anyone. So they were so close and yet so far.

"_Haven't I passed the test?__  
When will, you realize,__  
Baby I'm not like the rest__"_

Stiles didn't know exactly when but at one point he started to fall in love with Derek. Not that he would ever tell anyone. But he did wonder if he could ever have a chance with the brooding werewolf. They had done so much for each other in the past and Stiles started to wonder if it was all just because or if there was reason behind it all. He decided that if this was something, if there was an alternate reason behind why Derek continued to save his life he was going to act on it. He just had to find a way to convince Derek that he wasn't like everyone else.

"_Don't wanna break your heart,__  
Wanna give your heart a break.__  
I know you're scared it's wrong,__  
Like you might make a mistake.__  
There's just one life to live__  
And there's no time to wait(to waste)"._

Stiles had heard the story of what Kate did to Derek's family and how Derek felt it was his fault. That had to be the worst case of heart break in the history of heart break. Stiles found himself wanting to reach out and give the man a break from everything else. He knew that Derek was scared that what they had was wrong that he could easily make a mistake and everything would come crashing down.

"_So let me give your heart a break,__  
Give your heart a break,__  
Let me give your heart a break,__  
Your heart a break,__"_

Stiles wasn't going to let go just like that. Nope. He felt this need to give Derek a break, he felt like it was his job, like if he didn't do it no one would. And that scared him, that Derek could be hurting like this forever, so now he made this his personal mission. He was going to make sure Derek had a break from all the heartache he's had

"_On Sunday, you went home, alone,__  
There were tears in your eyes"_

That day Stiles had gone home before it was all over. He knew he was leaving Derek to go home alone. After getting back to Scott's house he realized this was probably stupid and he should have told Derek. But Scott had gotten him all excited about the new game he got that he completely spaced it out.

"_I called your cell phone, my love,__  
But you did not reply__"_

Stiles grabbed his phone when he was at Scott's place and called Derek, probably ten times. He should have seen it coming, he should have known Derek wouldn't answer after that stupid stunt he pulled but still he called repeatedly. That's when Derek showed up at Scott's. Stiles ran out the door and tackled his werewolf boyfriend, who simply hugged him back and Stiles realized something.

"_The world is ours, if we want it,__  
We can take it if you just take my hand.__  
There's no turning back now,__  
Baby try to understand.__"_

After so long Stiles once told Derek if they wanted they could have the world. They could do whatever they wanted, so long as they did it together. Derek found Stiles little fantasy idea somewhat intriguing and comical. Though he spared the laughter and listened to Stiles intently because the teen was being downright serious about it all. Derek knew here and now there was no turning back. They had locked their hearts together forever.

"_Don't wanna break your heart,__  
Wanna give your heart a break__  
I know you're scared it's wrong,__  
Like you might make a mistake__  
There's just one life to live__  
And there's no time to wait (to waste)__"__  
_

Derek knew Stiles had come around to ease up the heartache he'd felt in the past. And he welcomed it the best he could at first, which required much physical pain and probably some other types of pain. He needed to know Stiles wouldn't turn and walk away like everyone else in his life did. But at the end of everything Stiles was always there. Standing alongside him like it was his place in everything.

"_So let me give your heart a break,__  
Give your heart a break,__  
Let me give your heart a break,__  
Your heart a break__"_

So he gave it to Stiles, he gave him the chance to relieve that emotional pain that ran unendingly deep. And Stiles fixed it the best he could, which was all Derek really needed. All he needed was for someone to reach out and give him the break he longed so much. Though he never had thought it would come from the teen who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"_There just so much you can take.__  
Give your heart a break,__  
Let me give your heart a break,__  
Your heart a break, oh yeah yeah."_

Because there was just so much one person could take and Derek had hit his limit. He was ready to crash and burn when Stiles had found him. Stiles found him in time. He gave him a break. He gave him everything he could possibly need, probably without really realizing it at first. Though there was at one point a time when Derek was able to tell when Stiles started to make a conscious effort to make his life better. And that was more than he could have asked for from the brown eyed teen.

"_When your lips are on my lips,__  
And our hearts beat as one__"_

The first time they had kissed it was on the couch in the newly renovated Hale house. They were watching a movie but neither were really watching it, they were taking more time glancing at each other rather than at the movie. Stiles was the one who moved first it was tentative and scared, but Derek moved forward to press their lips more firmly together and Stiles grinned which made Derek smile. That's when Derek knew it all, their hearts started to beat in rhythm with each other.

"_But you slip out of my fingertips__  
Every time you run"_

Stiles almost died the first time they kissed though it was awkward after because Derek seemed to pull back and for days they didn't talk. It was all messed up in Stiles' head. They kissed, they both obviously liked it but yet Derek had run. That didn't matter Stiles was going to find out about it. It didn't matter how long it took he was going to see this out because he knew he really loved Derek now.

"_Don't wanna break your heart,__  
Wanna give your heart a break__  
I know you're scared it's wrong,__  
Like you might make a mistake__  
There's just one life to live__  
And there's no time to wait (to waste)__  
So let me give your heart a break"_

Stiles had made it his life mission to let Derek know that no matter what happened he'd always be there to make it better. Whether it was pain from the present or pain from the past Stiles would always sit there and be ready to make it better the best he could.

"_Cause you've been hurt before,__  
I can see it in your eyes__  
You try to smile it away,__  
Some things you can't disguise__  
Don't wanna break your heart,__  
Baby I can ease the ache (the ache)"_

He would always know when Derek was hurting because he could see it in his eyes, and he could always tell what it was hurting him. With that he knew the best way he could ease the ache of his pain. Even when Derek would try and hide his hurt Stiles always saw it, and even though Derek tried to hide it he really just wanted Stiles to call him on it. And he always did. And then he always eased the ache in that one way only Stiles could.

"_So let me give your heart a break,__  
Give your heart a break,__  
Let me give your heart a break,__  
Your heart a break"_

That's why he pushed like a persistent kid into Derek's life because he wanted to take the broken pieces and put them together the best he could and it seemed to work. Because now the two of them stood together in everything they did. Stiles did as he had always said and gave Derek's heart a break through everything and Derek would return the favor.

"_There just so much you can take.__  
Give your heart a break,__  
Let me give your heart a break,__  
Your heart a break"_

Neither would go without the other because when Stiles made his way into Derek's life to pick up the broken pieces of the older man, he seemed to do the same for Stiles. So they both healed each other's broken pieces.

"_The day I, first met you,__  
You told me you'd never fall in love"_

Stiles and Derek would chuckle and have a good time talking about the time back when they first met. How Derek always swore he would never fall in love. Though he was more than glad that he had, he was happy now more so than he had ever been. And he had a persistent little kid to thank for it all.


End file.
